Cool
by Overmare
Summary: Placed several years after the events of "new discoveries", Rainbow Dash realizes she has to fix her past after a harsh crash during a Wonderbolt performance.


_**Cool**_

_**Written by Rainbowdashyy, aka Overmare**_

_This is in the same universe as "New Discoveries". Read that for context if you need it._

We all have our success stories, and how we made it big in life. Even I, the totally awesome Rainbow Dash have one, but, this isn't that sort of tale. Even with greatness, bad things will still come to you. In this instance, I just wish things could have been different.

_I missed you guys so much._

Crowds upon crowds of all ponies alike chant Rainbows name as she pulls off yet another Rainboom in her usual routine. Behind her are her teammates, all pulling off their own finale. The crowds' uproar dies down after the Wonderbolts return to their locker rooms.

"Hey, great show out there guys" announced the teams' captain.

"Yeah, another great show like usual" Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Rainbow is everything alright? You were a little shaky out there." Spitfire asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" She lied.

She gathered her things and went on her way. The usual crowd of paparazzi and fans crowded the doorway as she left the building. Flashes of light from the cameras blinded her as she forced her way through the crowd. Her ears twitched to the deafening sound of the fans screaming her name, only for her not to acknowledge them.

Back when she first started, she loved the all attention. She took pictures, shook hooves, did all that sort of celebrity stuff for all those who wanted. But now… now things are different. Nothing's like it used to be.

Reaching the end of the crowed, she slung her saddlebags on took to the air.

_I'm getting way too old for this_ she thought to herself.

Finally home, she threw her saddlebags on the ground, crashing into a pile of old pizza boxes. Rainbow's house wasn't the tidiest house there was. There was a mix between unopened and opened piles of fan mail scattered all around. Gifts from fans had its own corner she threw it all in. Things from sun glasses, shirts, hats, pretty much anything you could think of, somepony gifted her it.

This was just her living room.

Her kitchen was filled up with dirty old dishes, and stale food lying around the counters. Rainbow wasn't much of a cook, so everything was mostly take out. The thing's she made were mostly burnt, so a lot of it went to waste. Her fridge is almost never stocked with food, and will always find some sort of alcoholic beverage instead.

Rainbow made her way into her room, quickly jumping into her bed to lay down for a quick rest. Her room was nothing special. It was pretty small, and had only her bed and a side table. On the table, she doesn't even know since it's so full of junk. Her walls were covered in old torn posters of the Wonderbolts, and a few of her old favorite book character Daring Do.

When she landed onto her bed, there was loud crash right beside her bed. Normally she wouldn't care much about something falling over, but this sounded like the clinking of glass. She got up and looked behind the small side table, and seen what looked like a back of a picture frame.

_Huh? What's this?_

She picked it up and turned it over. It was a picture of herself and her friends all together.

She hadn't seen this picture in a long time, mostly because she forgot she had it. This is the only picture she has of the group all together at once. Upon seeing the picture, she was instantly met with a crashing wave of emotions. It's been way to long since she has seen her friends in person, almost as if she forgets what they look, or sound like for that matter.

A single tear trickled down her face as the nostalgic memories rushed through her mind.

She looked down to the ground and noticed a letter was there as well. This wasn't any regular letter though. Her regular fan letters have some sort of picture of her on it, with some sort of frilly writing on it. This letter though, it was white with the name "Rainbow Dash" written on the front.

She couldn't ever remember receiving this letter so she decided she would open it.

Upon opening it, she noticed something different than all the rest. It was an actual letter, not some silly fan writing how much they loved her.

She unravels the letter and starts to read;

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_I just don't know what's going on anymore. You don't see us, you don't talk to us, I feel like you don't even know us anymore. We all miss you so much, why can't you understand that? I know this whole Wonderbolt thing is your dream and all, but I never thought you would have forgotten about us. We supported you and everything. We came to your shows, we came to your fan meets, we did everything to try and see you. But… still you forgot all about us. And most of all... she misses you. Yeah, you know who I'm talking about. You have to get it together Dash, enough of this nonsense; we're your family, not them. I don't even know if you're ever going to read this anyways._

_Best wishes;_

_Twilight Sparkle._

Finishing the letter, Rainbow felt a sharp pain her in chest. It hurt, A lot. Rainbow laid on the floor, curled up in a ball of pain and emotions. She continued to read the letter over and over, while holding the picture frame in the other hoof.

Twilight was right; she wouldn't have read the letter, at least not for a very long time. The letter looked a tad aged, and was easily at least a decade old. Worst of all, Rainbow knew exactly who the "she" was mentioned in the letter.

It was Rainbow's old marefriend Cheerilee. They had gotten pretty serious, and things were looking pretty good for them. They were an unlikely couple, but that's what made it ever so sweet. When Rainbow was inducted into the Wonderbolts, she made a promise to Cheerilee that she would come visit every time she had the chance.

That promise never lasted. Rainbow chose the Wonderbolts over the only pony she ever loved. It was a tough decision, and was something she always regretted. She never saw her again. The day she left was the last day they saw each other.

Rainbow Dash rushed over to cheerilee's house as fast as she could to tell her the good news. She had just gotten the news that she was going to be inducted into the Wonderbolts as an official team member. It's everything she ever wanted. Getting close to her house, she could see Cheerilee was outside watering her garden.

"Hey!" Rainbow called out.

Before Cheerilee could even look up, Rainbow crashed into her, giving her the biggest hug she had ever given.

"What's going on Dash?" Cheerilee asks, breaking the hug.

"I got it!" Rainbow said excitedly.

Cheerilee gave her a questioning look.

"The Wonderbolts, baby. I got in!" Rainbow exclaimed

"Oh did you now?" Cheerilee smirked.

"Mhmm, look right here" she shoved the letter right into Cheerilee's face.

"Yeah, I got it Rainbow" she rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking you out to dinner tonight to celebrate, you game?" Dash asked.

"Hmm… I might have something better in mind" Cheerilee said playfully, turning around slightly, flicking her tail around exposing her lady bits.

"What could you have in mind that's –" Rainbow paused for a minute and gawked at the sight. "Oh…"

Rainbow blushed at the tease Cheerilee was doing.

"How about right now? You are my little Wonderbolt now after all" Cheerilee joked.

Rainbow let out a small guilty smile, along with a nod.

Cheerilee lead the way into the house, continuing to flick her tail as Rainbow followed her inside.

"Alright, so do you want to go to your room then?" Rainbow asked her.

She heard a click at the door, and then was suddenly tackled by Cheerilee.

The two locked into a deep passionate kiss, as they rolled around on the floor, fighting for dominance. Like usual, Dash won the battle, and she locked Cheerilee underneath her. Rainbow slowly moved her hoof down towards her partner's lady bits, but was suddenly stopped by and intruding hoof.

"How about I treat _you _this time?" Cheerilee suggests.

"You sure?" Rainbow asked.

"You just became a Wonderbolt, silly. You deserve it".

"Well, okay then."

Rainbow rolled off of Cheerilee, and let her dive on top of her. Cheerilee wasn't going to waste any time. She quickly progressed down Rainbows body, stopping just above her lady bits. She could feel the warmth radiating from it. She took a deep breathe in, taking in the musky scent, her eyes rolling to the top of her head , loving every second of it.

She stuck her tongue deep inside, moving it all about. She continued to lap up the juices Rainbow was producing, drinking heavily from her. She removed her tongue from inside of Dash, and started to gently caress her clit with her tongue. Rainbow closed her legs around Cheerilee's head from the stimulation she was receiving.

"Right there, keep going." Dash moaned.

Cheerilee did just that. She vigorously liked back in forth, increasing the pressure for added stimulation every few seconds. Rainbow was beginning to rock back and forth, almost reaching her climax point. Cheerilee took note of those, and started to rub her lower half with her hoof for added pleasure.

In no time at all, Rainbow could feel herself collapsing in ecstasy. Her lady bits were quivering with pleasure, and Cheerilee was covered in her cum.

"Opps, sorry about that" Rainbow apologized.

"It's okay" Cheerilee giggled, "I like it when you do that"

The two lay together, hugging and kissing each other for a few minutes before getting up and getting ready for dinner.

A week passed since the initial letter was given to Rainbow, and many parties were had. Pinkie Pie didn't know how to say goodbye any better than throwing her a bunch of parties. Not that anypony was complaining, but they were a bit much.

Today was the day Rainbow had to leave for her new job. She didn't know it, but it was the last time she would ever see any of her friends, or her lover for that matter again.

"So I'll see you next week then?" Cheerilee asked.

"If I can make it sooner, I will".

"Okay, I'll see you later then. I love you Dash".

They kiss, and Cheerilee puts on Rainbows saddlebags for her.

"I love you too" Rainbow smiled.

And that was the last time they would ever see each other again. The memory played over and over in Rainbows mind as she tried to sleep last night. A drastic change happened within her the minute she gazed upon that picture.

She woke up that morning with her eyes crusted over from a night crying. She hadn't cried in a long time, so it's something that's not very familiar with her. She had always hid her emotions around her friends, but sometimes she would slip and left her true emotions show.

She took everything off the side table, and placed the picture, along with the letter on top of it.

_How did I ever end up like this?_ She sighed.

Her ears twitched as she heard a loud knock at the door. She opened the door to Spitfire, who was in her Wonderbolt costume.

"You feeling alright there Rainbow?" She asked, "We got a show starting in 5 minutes. Get dressed and hurry over".

"Yeah, sorry, I'll be there in a second".

She got dressed in her outfit, and rushed to the stadium with Spitfire. Memories of all the times she had with her friends- more so with the mare she loved continued to flash through her mind as she reached the stadium.

It was the same routine. Get introduced, fly around a bit, do a few flips, and end it with a sonic rainboom. Like before, she loved doing all this, but now… everything is just a tedious workout. It's no fun to her anymore.

As she was just about to hit the sonic rainboom, a very particular memory flashed through her mind.

It was the day Cheerilee admitted she loved dash.

"So what's the special occasion?" Dash asked. "We don't normally come to fancy restaurants"

"I know this might be a bit cliché, but, I really need to tell you something" Cheerilee started, "I've wanted to say this for a while now, but I didn't know how to say it".

"Huh, what's that?" Dash was curious.

"It's just that-"

"It's just what?"

"I love you. I love so much Rainbow Dash". Cheerilee admitted.

Dash was taken away, and could feel her heart strings being plucked. She could tell that Cheerilee really meant what she was saying. Rainbow Dash felt it too.

"I love you too Cheerilee".

The two held hooves, leaned in and kissed each other.

With that memory flashing through her mind, she lost concentration, and was thrown against a wall at high speeds. Everything stopped at once, and the entire stadium was silent. Spitfire rushed over to see if Dash was okay. Dash was lying on the ground, with what looks like a broken wing.

While Dash was in the hospital recovering from a broken wing, not a single pony came to visit her. None. The letter was right, she had lost her only family she had, the only ponies who ever actually cared about her for her. Not because she was famous, but because of who she was, their friend.

On the day she was realized, spitfire dropped by the hospital to check up on Dash.

"Hey there Dash. You going to be alright to fly again? We got a big show coming up tomorrow and we need you." She asked.

Rainbow Dash looked her right in the eyes, and all she could feel was anger. Nopony came to visit, nopony came to ask how she was, nothing. Now Spitfire has the audacity to come see her the day she gets out and asks if she's okay to fly again. Rainbow knows what she needs to do.

"No."

"No what?" Spitfire asked.

"No, I quit." Dash said assertively. "I'm done with this."

"Done? Isn't this everything you wanted?"

"Yes, well… it was. But not anymore. Go find a new pony you can control, I'm done with this".

"Fine, do what you want. Where are you going to go now then?"

"Home."

Dash spent the next few days planning on how she was going to return. She knew she wasn't going to be accepted right away, or if she was ever going to see Cheerilee again for that matter. For all she knows, she found somepony else.

Normally she would have just flown to Ponyville, but she's getting older now, and it's much more difficult to fly that far, even for her. So instead, she took the train.

She figured she would rent a room for the night, and try meeting her friends tomorrow, since it will be a long day anyways.

The next morning, she figured she would start with Twilight. She saw it fitting, since the letter was written by her anyways. She made her way through the streets, and she could hear whispers about her presence in town.

After all, she was still a celebrity, and the ponies of this town wouldn't normally get to see ponies of Rainbows stature very often.

She was face to face with the library doors. She was nervous and her heart was pounding. She raised her hoof and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" She heard from inside.

The door opened to Rarity, and when she their eyes met, Rarity's jaw dropped.

"I… umm. What" She was astounded. "Hunny, come to the door".

"Why who's –"

Twilight also froze at the sight at sight of Rainbow Dash standing at their doorway. Rainbow reached into her saddlebags and pulled out the old letter that Twilight had written her. She handed it to Twilight, jaw still wide open.

Not a word was shared, but only a simple nod. The three went into the living room where they all sat down together.

"I don't even know where-"Rainbow was interrupted by Twilight.

"Welcome home" Twilight smiled.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Dash was puzzled.

"I was- or, we all were. But, as time passed, we realized that being mad at you wasn't going to bring you home. So over time, we all wished you would have just came home yourself".

"I'm really sorry" Rainbow started, "about everything. I really am".

"It's not us you have to apologize to" Rarity cut in.

She knew exactly what Rarity was talking about. She just hasn't worked up the courage to see her yet, but now is probably as good of a time as any other.

"She hates me, I know it. I don't even know why I left, I don't" She admitted. "I should have just stayed here with all of you guys".

Rainbow sighed. "Where can I find her?"

"She's probably at the park with-"Rainbow left when she heard park "Big mac…".

She never heard the last part.

She made her way to the park, and could see Cheerilee in the distance, except… she was with somepony else. Rainbow landed on a cloud above them. She could see Cheerilee laying down on a blanket with Big Mac, playing with a young filly.

_I'm too late. I guess she did find somepony else to love._

Rainbow kicked the cloud and bolted off back to her room she was staying in. That was the last sight she wanted to see. Sure she probably knew Cheerilee found another partner, but Rainbow was hoping for the smallest of chances she wasn't. As Rainbow bolted off, both Big Mac and Cheerilee seen the streak of rainbow colours in the sky with a puff of cloud.

Rainbow stayed in her room for a few good hours. Maybe coming home was a mistake. Although she knew it was probably going to turn out this way, she had to at least try.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Assuming it's another random fan coming to see her, she got up to open the door to yell at them to leave. But, as she opened the door, her eyes went wide.

"Chee-Cheerilee?" She muttered.

Cheerilee jumped at Dash and gave her a big hug. Dash couldn't help it but to hug her back. As they hugged, she couldn't help but notice she was shaking.

"Hey are you… crying?"

Cheerilee only hugged Dash tighter.

"Why did you leave me?" Cheerilee sobbed. "Why!"

"Well, I-"

"Don't answer that, I don't care anymore". Cheerilee cut her off. "You have no idea how much I've missed you. "

Breaking the hug, they closed the door and went inside.

"Where's Big Mac?" Dash asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well aren't you with him?" Dash pushed.

"No, why would I be with him." She asked curiously.

"But… I don't understand"

"Dash, I'm not with Big Mac.".

"Then why were you two at the park together with a filly?"

"Dash, that filly belongs to Fluttershy, and so does Big Mac".

"Oh… so you aren't with anypony?" Dash asked.

"No" she stated. "But, I'll be honest. After about a year, I was convinced you were never coming home, so I started dating again. There were a few ponies here and there, but…"

"But what?"

"But every time we were about to get serious, I always had something on my mind".

"What was on your mind?"

"You, Dash. You were always on my mind".

Rainbow Dash just sat there staring at her.

_Could she possibly still…_

"So I stopped trying" Cheerilee continued. "I figured since I could never forget you, I would try my hardest to have you in my life any way possible".

Cheerilee pulled out a photo album that Dash didn't realize she brought with her. Cheerilee opened it up. It contained news articles and pictures of Dash throughout the years.

"This was my way of keeping you in my life. I kept track of how you were, what you were doing. Sorry if that sounds a little creepy, but it kept me sane."

All Dash could do was nod at her.

Cheerilee reaches the last page. It contained an article on Rainbow Dash's big accident during a Wonderbolt show.

"After I read about what happened, I really needed to come see you, but couldn't bring myself up to it. But, I'm sure you had lots of ponies comes visit you anyways."

Dash tried her best to hold back the tears. She was managing, but barely.

"Nopony came to see me." Dash muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Nopony came to see me in the hospital. I was alone. Not one single fan even came to see me". That was it for Dash, she couldn't hold the tears back any more. "Nopony loves me. I'm so stupid, I should have never left."

"Dash I…" Cheerilee started.

Rainbow cut her off, "Want to know why I crashed? Because for some reason all I could think about was the day you told me you loved me."

"But Dash…"

"What" She sniffed.

"That's not true".

"What's not true" she asked.

"That nopony loves you, it's not true".

"Yes it is. I abandoned all my friends, and worse of all I abandoned you". Dash continued to sob.

"You don't get it, do you? I still love you Dash, and I don't think that will ever change." Cheerilee admitted. "Even after all this time, you're the only pony that was ever right for me. All my instincts told me to let go, even your friends told me there was no use. But… part of me would never allow that. Are you hearing me Dash. I said _I still love you!"_ Even now, Cheerilee broke out into tears.

Dash looked her in the eyes, and could see that after everything that's happened, after all this time, nothing was going to break the bond they shared.

"Can you ever forgive me?"

"As long as you promise to never leave me". Cheerilee told her.

"I'll do more than that. I'll promise to never let you go."

"If you promise me that, you better mean it. Because I'm never going to let you go either".

The two locked tightly into a hug and kissed.

"I love you Cheerilee" Dash mumbled mid kiss.

"I love you too Dash".


End file.
